La Venganza de Morro (Evil Lloyd y Evil Elsa)
by haroldmarcell.porrastejada
Summary: Morro un antiguo estidiante de Wu, regresa para vengarze del, El a poseido a Lloyd y a Elsa para liberar a su antiguo amo del reino maligno, pero los ninjas aprenderan el Airjitzu para liberarlos del mal, con la ayuda de Ronin, Nya (maestra del agua) y Anna (nueva maestra del viento) y venceran a Morro para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi segundo y ultimo libro de mi**

Capitulo (0) Un gran cumpleaños

Después de que el maestro Chen fue derrotado por Garmadon cuando Lloyd su hijo dijo el conjuro para que los espíritus de los anacondrai descansaran en paz y el maestro Chen se fue con ellos. La paz volvió a Ninjago y Arendelle.

Pero al pasar el tiempo, Anna cumplirá 19 años en su reino y pedio que los ninjas fueran como invitados de honor con sus nuevos trajes ninja y ellas se quedaron impresionadas, hasta le dieron a Elsa y a Anna como regalo.

Para empezar la fiesta de cumpleaños Lloyd Garmadon dijo unas palabras.

"hola a todos soy Lloyd el hijo de sensei Garmadon a pesar de que falleció en un vórtice llevando a su enemigo para derrotarlo y estuve triste cuando paso, además mis amigos el sensei Wu, Elsa Kristoff, olaf, Nya y sobre todo Anna que es una gran amiga, son una compañía en mis aventuras y viajes y que siempre descubras algo en tu vida. Feliz cumpleaños Anna.

Muchas gracias.

Y el reino Aplaudió y los ninjas también .

Después Kai hizo un pequeño espectáculo con sus esferas de fuego.

Cole escribió en su avión un gran mensaje en el cielo "Feliz Día A Ti Anna"

Zane y Elsa con sus poderes hicieron una escultura enorme de Anna de hielo para poner ambiente a la fiesta.

Jay con sus poderes eléctricos hizo prender las luces para iluminar el salón.

Y Finalmente Olaf y Nya trajeron el paste pero Olaf casi se lo come pero Nya le corrige a el.

Asi de esta manera empezó la celebración y en este momento era de que Anna apagara las velas pidiendo su deseo diciendo- Deseo tener un poder elemental como mis amigos-.

Y apago las velas y todo el mundo aplaudió.

Después de que la fiesta termino hace unas horas los ninjas tuvieron que irse porque el sensei Wu tenia una idea para pagar los nuvos trajes y era instalar una cafetería en una ciudad antigua. Pero de repente Anna viene a ellos, pidiéndole que vaya con ellos pero de repente Elsa no quería que dejara su reino, asi que pidió a Kristoff que estaría a cargo del reino en su ausencia y lo acepto

Por fin los ninjas se fueron a esa ciudad antigua para empezar el negocio, todos se subieron a sus dragones, Elsa usa sus poderes como cohetes, y Anna se sube al dragón de Kai.

Aaaa ya descubriste que poder elemental tienes?- dijo Jay

Aun no pero lo descubriré muy pronto-Dijo Anna

Bueno parece que algún dia esa llave se abrirá en ti y encontraras tu verdadero potencial-dijo Wu

Gracias sensei-dijo Anna


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo (1) Vientos de Cambio

MEJORADO

Había en la ciudad de ninjago una nueva exhibición de las hazañas que los ninjas hicieron todo este tiempo en el museo.

De repente el guardia del museo se entretenía con los animatronics del museo, cuando lo hacia se apareció una sombra arriba volando y el guardia se asusto y tenia que inspeccionar, se asusto con el Grundall bisecado, cuando se repente una risa desconocida asusto al guardia que hizo pedir refuerzos con su radio cuando de repente el espectro se le apareció detrás de el y grito del miedo.

Mientras tanto Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Elsa y Anna estaban volando sobre los mares en sus dragones, menos Elsa que usaba su hielo como propulsores y Anna estaba sentada en el dragón de Lloyd

Lloyd se impresionaba como se le sumaba la altitud a Kai que el quería dirigir el ataque.

Yo también-Dijo Elsa volando

Se dieron entre ellos tres giro de de remolino y Anna se mareo por el giro poniendo su mano en su frente

Asi es como se te enfrían los animos-dijo Jay

Aaaaaa no pero se que se te enfriara a ti-dijo Anna

Oye nadie me despeinara-dijo Kai

Las gotas del dragón de Kai hacia que Zane se oxidara un poco.

Estas bien?-dijo Cole y Elsa

Claro, se necesita un poco mas de agua para derrotarme-Dijo Zane

Jay se asusto con el tremendo pez que venia detrás de ellos.

Y el pez enorme salto del agua y se cayo una y otra vez

Ahí viene-dijo Cole

Elsa se acercaba volando a Zane para protegerse.

Ahora que nos informara pixal sore este pez-dijo Anna

Pero pixal que antes de ser un robot ahora es un procesador que Zane se lo metio a su Cabeza para brindar información a el.

De acuerdo a su peso y tamaño, este animal mutante amenaza a la zona costera de ninjago-dijo Pixal

Ella me dice que este es-dijo Zane

Y ahora que lo tenemos atrapémoslo y llevémoslo al acuario.-dijo Lloyd

No me digas, pescaste un pez de este tamaño-dijo Jay a Kai.

No es cierto yo pesque uno mas grande que eso-dijo Jay

En serio-dijo Elsa

El pez viene hacia ellos.

Vaya este pez es mas hambriento que tu Cole-dijo Jay .

Y mas feo que tu Jay-dijo Cole

Es hora de la pesca del dia-dijo Lloyd

Formen fila-dijo Lloyd Bien, prepárense-grito Anna a ellos

Esta detrás de nosotros-dijo Cole

El pez salto hacia ellos

Ahora-Grito Lloyd

Y Elsa congelo el pez en el barco

A eso le llamo "enganchar, enrollar, y pescar- dijo Jay

Vaya nunca vi un pez de este tamaño-dijo Elsa.

Después llegaron al un antiguo puerto aterrizado ahí.

Hicimos este lugar seguro para pescar de nuevo, si tu padre seguiría aquí estaría orgulloso de ti, te has vuelto un gran líder.-dijo Kai

Somos un gran equipo pero a veces lo extraño-dijo Lloyd

Se lo que sientes Lloyd, a mi me paso hace mucho tiempo, pero juntos somos una familia-dijo Anna

Gracias Anna-dijo Lloyd

Y el pez congelado fue cargado con una grúa al tanque de agua.

Sin mi padre aquí, a veces me cuestiono a donde voy, a veces me pregunto en que convertiré-dijo Lloyd

Tranquilo Lloyd eso se te pasara-dijo Anna

Se lo que sientes, cuando perdí a mi padre, perdí el rumbo pero tenia a mi hermana para cuidarme

Y yo también, mi hermana Elsa me cuido por mucho tiempo cuando mis padres fallecieron-dijo Anna

Si pero tranquilo los dos los cuidare a ambos-dijo Kai.


	3. capitulo (1:1)

Capitulo (1.1)

Después del recuerdo triste los 6 se acomodaron para la foto de la pesca del dia.

Zane le decía al fotógrafo que avanzara poco a poco hasta que se cayo al agua.

Y el pez con su cola, salpico a los ninjas y a ellas dos.

Wu esta preparando para abrir su salón de te al que llamo "gran sabiduría" , a Nya le dio disgusto al abrir un negocio,

Paro su ex prometida Misacko quería que su ex prometido se jubile. Nya quería ayudarle a Wu con la cubeta pero el no se sentía débil. Hasta que ella le gusto el nombre del negocio, hasta que el grupo llego afuera, wu quería que sus estudiantes trabajen.

Asi que salio y les dijo a ellos que tienen que encontrar clientes.

Un hola seria del todo pero tener que salvar el mundo; otra vez?-dijo Jay.

Es cierto, estamos cansados, podemos hacerlo mañana?-dijo Cole.

Tenemos que tener el éxito en nuestro negocio, de que otra forma van a pagar los nuevos uniformes? Y des eso los nuevos llegaron-dijo el sensei.

Ellos se disgustaron con los uniformes para ellos.

Esos no son uniformes de ninja mas bien parece ropa de trabajo o algo asi-dijo Zane.

Es cierto y tenemos que hacerlo?-dijo Anna.

Es cierto, tenemos que concentrarnos en promover la marca en general, y por cierto ustedes dos estarán adentro trabajando como consejeras de este negocio-dijo el sensei.

Que cosa? No se como hacerlo soy una ninja no una psicóloga-dijo Elsa.

Así es la única forma de traer sabiduría el negocio. Y también quiero que reparten estos volantes en toda la ciudad-dijo el sensei.

Si voy a tener que entregar este sere hecho pomada-dijo Jay.

En estos momentos una llamada por teléfono se hizo sorprender a Misacko.

pero no nos veremos bobos volando en nuestros dragones de poder verdad-dijo Kai.

no volaran en ninguna cosa, vendemos te, no magia, además ustedes confiaron mucho en sus nuevos poderes elementales-dijo Wu.

será un gran honor-dijo Lloyd

después Misacko terimino de llamar y le dijo a Nya que no era una orden, era la policía que necesitaban a Lloyd para una emergencia.

Y Cole cubrirá su parte del trabajo de Lloyd hasta que Elsa miro entre las cortina y le dijo a su Hermana que también quería ir con el como ayuda pero Anna le dijo.

Pero Elsa no tienes que trabajar como yo?.

Lo se pero quiro esta estar de nuevo en acción y si si preguntan donde estoy, fui a recoger madera; entendiste?-dijo Elsa.

Aaaahh esta bien-dijo Anna.

Y hablando de fugas el sensei las dijo a los cuatro que no usan ningún poder en el trabajo.

Y Lloyd llego al museo y Elsa también vino pero a escondidas.

Y los policías se alegraron de verlo y Elsa salió de la nada a su costado.

Espera que haces aquí?-dijo Lloyd.

Yo solo quería ayudarte. y en susurros le dijo no quiero ser consejera no soy buena para eso-dijo Elsa.

Aaah esta bien-dijo Lloyd.

Gracias no te decepcionare-dijo Elsa.

Bien vamos-dijo Lloyd.

Es por un halla miento-dijo Lloyd.

No el guardia del museo se llevo un gran susto la otra noche, no recuerda nada, tampoco no ha ayudado mucho, tal vez tengas mejor suerte-dijeron los policías.

Vaya se ve desolado-dijo Elsa.

Los policías se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de ellos fue quien lo llamo a el.

Asi que estuvo de guardia cuando me llamo-dijo Lloyd

Hasta que guardia llevo a Lloyd a un lugar secreto del museo y Elsa siguió a ellos hasta que el guardia le cerro la puerta a ella.

Oiga deje entrar-grito Elsa.

Fui noqueado, cuando desperté vi lo único que robaron fue algo que ni siquiera estaba en exhibición al que llaman la armadura liada de azul.

Porque el ladrón dejaría estas valiosas reliquias-dijo Lloyd.

A no se pero si estas en problemas, dice que tiene el poder para invocar aliados.

Que aliados? Dijo Elsa entrando a la habitación.

Amigo, rivales hasta espíritus malignos del reino oscuro-dijo el guardia agarrando un martillo.

Reino oscuro? Mi padre esta ahí-dijo Lloyd.

Aaahh Lloydo cuidado¡-grito Elsa como advertencia.

La armadura aliada usted es el ladrón?-dijo Lloyd.

Siempre son los inocentes-dijo Elsa

Así que Wu te eligió para ser el adorado ninja verde, ese anciano imprudente-dijo el guardia que en realidad estaba poseído.

Usted conoce al sensei wu , y si podemos arreglar esta seria mejor sin armas-Dijo Lloyd

Si que te tampoco tengas esa horrible voz?-dijo Elsa


End file.
